Twisted Fate
by 4everSkyhigh
Summary: What if the planet gave Cloud and the rest a second chance at life? But not all is as it seems, and they are reborn on Gaia as opposites of themselves, with no recollection of their past life. Will they be able to put together the pieces of the puzzle before it's too late? Or will their friendship end forever? Set after Advent Children. AU. Some new characters.
1. A second chance

Hey guys! Thank you all who reviewed birthday wishes and dressing disasters! I really appreciate it :D Here's a little humor story for y'all and please review and tell my what you thought about it, Kay?

Disclaimer: I will only say this once: I do not own FF or Square Enix. Yet.

Warning: Heed the rating. Hehe.

* * *

Cloud was suddenly pulled from his peaceful slumber violently: it felt like he was going through a seizure.

" The fu-" he landed, quite harshly, on his stomach, before he could finish the sentence.

" We do not speak horrid words in the presence of the Goddess," a calm, drawling voice said behind him. Cloud stood up and brushed himself off, only to find that he was, in fact, naked. Blushing, his hands moved down to cover himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an auburn haired man with his arms outstretched as if to push something. Well... That explained his fall. A giggle behind him made him turn, and almost immediately he regretted it. Tifa Lockheart, the love of his life and best friend, was currently waving and laughing at him. His red cheeks darkened even more, and instead he busied himself with looking around. Behind him was Genesis, Mr Pushy Man. There was Tifa standing with Aerith and giggling. Another thing he noticed was that while everyone was bare, the girls had a white mist wrapped around their bodies.

" And The purest of beauties are hidden away..." Cloud rolled his eyes at Genesis' comment. Over 50 years in the Lifestream had taught him that Genesis was a poetry fanatic extreme. What exactly was the point of talking in riddles? 50 years... A thought suddenly hit him. Right over the head. HE WAS YOUNG AGAIN! Looking around again he realized that he wasn't the only one. He saw a bare Zack amble over to a pretty woman with curly orange-brown hair. He made his way over, his hands still covering his front until he realized the did absolutely nothing for his behind. Giving up he walked over.

"Heeeeey, Cissnei. How've you been?" he asked flirtatiously. She grinned, seeming completely unaffected by his... Nakedness.

" Not my real name, Zack," she teased. He only laughed jovially then caught sight of Cloud.

"Whooo! Cloudy! Long time no see," he clapped his shoulder. In the Lifestream, you would be in the form of a soul, and you can hear voices but not see forms. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a serene, musical voice.

"Welcome, Warriors. I'm glad you all made it," The Goddess informed.

"As if we had a damn choice! Where's my tea?" Cid grumbled. Genesis cuffed him across the head. The women in the room looked genuinely interested, while Sephiroth was crying over his mother. Zack was quietly giggling behind his hand as he roughly pulled on Angeal's hair. Reno looked bored, and Rude... well he really couldn't tell what Rude was doing behind his shades. The others were either zoned out or actually paying attention. Feeling a soft hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to see his foster son, Denzel, about 19 years old.

"Hey, Dad," he said quietly. Cloud nodded at him and pressed a finger to his lips, motioning to the Goddess. Vincent was off in a far corner of ... well he was just further off than anyone else. Barret, for once, was quiet, while a grown up Marlene was giggling with Yuffie. The Goddess cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, Welcome. Let's get straight down to business," she ordered, taking on a commanding tone.

"So much for the pleasantries," Cloud heard Sephiroth grumble.

"The Planet has agreed to give you all a second chance at life."There were cheers following this statement, but Cloud remained silent. Vincent voiced his thoughts.

"What's the catch?" he asked, shifting slightly. The Goddess smiled.

"You are smart. There is but one small, tiny little catch: You will all go with opposite persona's than what you have now." Silence met this statement. Then,

"WHAT?!"

Cloud nearly clapped his hands over his ears to dull the sound. The Goddess frowned.

"What children," she muttered."Think this through carefully. I will send a guide for you, for there a battle to be fought. One much larger than anything before. You will all go into the battle as one strong, united team."

"The gift of the Goddess," Genesis said quietly. The Goddess beamed at him, and without warning, a white mist enveloped them, and the Goddess began fading away.

"WAIT!That's it?" Cloud yelled, on the verge of panicking. Such less information?

_Don't panic, don't_ panic!

"Oh, and one more thing! You won't remember anything about each other, or your past life!" Were the Goddess' last words.

So much for not panicking.

* * *

AN- You're officially awesome if you review :D I kid, you probably already are.


	2. The beginning

AH- Yay! I'm back! Lol sorry for the late update. thank you all who reveiwed and please continue!

* * *

"Raincloud!"

Karla Strife was bustling around, in a hurry to pack her son's lunch. A pale boy with large blue eyes and spiky blonde hair bounced down the stairs happily like a child, despite being in university. From the back door a beautiful blonde girl pranced in and sat at the table, glaring conterminously at her brother.

"You spoil him too much, Mom," she commented. Karla smacked her lightly across her head.

"Hush, Elena, and eat your breakfast. He's my baby boy." Karla pulled her son into a hug before going back to the stove. Elena had stopped listening and was checking herself out in the reflection of the large silver spoon in her hand. Cloud snorted.

"Obsessed," he coughed, less than discreet. Elena sneered before stomping off. It was clear that the two didn't get along, but Karla paid no attention, much too engrossed in the task of making sure her son's lunch didn't burn.

* * *

"Miss Lockheart, Do you care to answer?" Tifa blushed at being directly addressed by Professor Angeal. Pushing up her glasses, she said quietly,

"Y squared multiplied 4.…." The rest of the class stared at her in astonishment, except, of course, a tall, black haired boy in the corner. He was dressed in all black, with piercing blue eyes and sun kissed skin. Zack Fair, the silent, stoic, popular kid. Tifa pursed her lips slightly at him, and immediately looked away when he met her gaze, cheeks pink. Was she seriously the only person who knew the answer?

"SORRY I'M LATE!" A loud, obnoxious voice invaded her ears, and she winced. Yuffie Kisaragi, a small, skinny girl came bouncing into the room. If only her voice matched her frame. She had short black hair, large brown eyes and pasty skin. She was beautiful, yes, but loud. of course, she was also part of the popular crowd. The small girl picked a seat directly in front of Zack, a seat where most were waaaay too scared to sit in. She flashed him a brilliant smile, and Tifa felt a small tinge of jealousy when he gave a small smile back.

Tifa caught a flash of white and instinctively turned. She groaned inwardly. A beautiful girl with golden brown hair pulled up into a messy bun and large, lined. green eyes stopped mid step and glared at her. She was pale, pale, pale, with multiple ear piercings and a very thin frame.

"I'm glad you could join us, Miss Atlas," Professer Angeal said, not looking up from the chalkboard. Atlas smirked and slammed her textbooks on a desk beside Zack.  
"Me, too, Sir," she laughed. Although she was nice (and a troublemaker), funny and easygoing, she intimated Tifa. One day, I'll have the courage to sit beside Zack, she promised herself.

* * *

Cloud's blonde spikes bounced slightly as he waited to be called up for his report. Although geography was one of the most dreaded classes of the day, he had worked hard on his report.

"Cloud Strife!"

He stood up, nearly stumbling over his own feet in his rush. The class laughed, and he grinned along with them, rifling through his folders, looking for his report. Where is it?  
He thought, panicking slightly. The door opened, and he paid no attention until he heard catcalls and whistles. Looking up, he turned pink. Elena, dressed in a way-too-short skirt and tight shirt. She pouted at him.

"Awwwww, did Raincloud forget to pick up his report?" she asked in a baby voice. He glared heatedly at her and made a swipe at the red folder. She pilled it out of his reach, flashing bright red panties. She pulled her skirt back down, smirking at the lustful looks of the other boys. Cloud clenched his fist at her as she casually checked her watch.

"Crap. I'm late." tossing the red folder to Cloud, she left, swinging her hips slightly as she walked. Turning to the teacher to complain, he found Professor Hojo practically drooling as he watched the door close behind the blonde girl. Cloud sighed. He could already tell, this was gonna be a bad day.

* * *

AN- Please review! I love you all! Until next time!


	3. Awkward Meeting

AN- Alrighty, here's the 3rd chapter. Hope you enjoy it and please review J Love you all!

"When the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl…" Zack could hear Atlas's music from where he was sitting even though she was wearing headphones under her hood. Professor Angeal clearly hadn't noticed or he would definitely give the girl detention. Or extra homework. Or both.

Atlas has to be the only person to fuck around in Angeal's class, he mused silently. He honestly didn't care about school to do it. Everyone else were too much of a wimp. His eyes roved over the classes occupants before a victorious smile crossed his face. There was his favourite victim. Sephiroth Crescent, the biggest wimp (and loser) of all. Even though the poor kid was taller then him, Zack still found great pleasure in tormenting him.

Way in the front of the class was Sephiroth's (only) friend, Tifa Lockheart. She was pretty, but too quiet. Not to mention she seemed extremely afraid of him.

Why would anyone want to sit in the front of the class?

And, also sitting in the front, given the honourable (not!) title of the King of Losers, was none other than Reno Sinclair, weirdo redhead and Student body President extraordinaire. Loud, way too happy and Mr Stupid Smiley face was the worst president Zack had ever come across. Ever.

And no, he didn't have anything against the nerds, just this one. So far, he had seen absolutely no change in the school's activities. Aside from the overly boring morning announcements. His blue eyes moved to the clock.

Crap. Still 10 minutes left.

With a quiet sigh he stretched out his long legs under his desk, making them stick out even more. Beside him, Atlas shifted, and a crumpled paper stared up at him. With deft fingers he picked it up, raising an eyebrow at Atlas. She smirked back, challengingly. Zack opened the note. In small, neat letters Atlas had wrote:

I went by ur house to pick up ur laptop. Broke the screen on the way. LOL tell u what happened l8tr.

Zack suddenly regretted giving his best friend his house keys.

WHAT?! He scrawled back before throwing it at her. It bounced off her cheekbone before landing on her desk. She grinned as she read it, showing perfect, dentist daddy teeth, aside from a slight gap in the front. She scribbled something back and threw it back to him. Or, in more appropriate words, at him.

LOL u mad? She had written back. Zack felt himself chuckle despite himself. He was about to write back when the loud ringing of the bell cut him off.

"Saved by the bell, eh?" Atlas joined him as he walked outside to his next class.

"Huh?" he looked at her, puzzled. She grinned.

"Angeal was about to ask you to come up to the board."

"How do you know?" he asked dubiously. She smirked.

"I know."

They continued in silence across the school. The place was divided into two buildings, and it was an at least full 5 minute walk to the other building. Atlas ditched him halfway.

"Aight, Fair. Catch up with you later alright? I'll drop by after school." she winked before disappearing.

Cloud was running flatfooted across the school grounds, late for his chemistry class. Professor Hojo had kept him late to discuss his 'less then stellar presentation.' Old geezer.

"Aagh!" He tripped over something, falling flatly (and rather painfully) on his face. Great day, huh? Something pulled him up by the back of his collar, and he found himself staring into a beautiful, pale face with large green eyes.

"You alright?" Atlas laughed. Cloud felt his cheeks redden. Great. Who other than Atlas Vetra to trip over, most popular (and possibly intimidating) girl in school. She had apparently been sprawled on the grass, completely unsuspecting of any… clumsies. He didn't even think that was a word.

"Yeah, fine. Sorry," he muttered. He bent down to pick up his book bag, but realized it was gone. Huh?

"Have you seen my-" he stopped short upon seeing the bright blue bag in Atlas's hand. She smirked.

"Awww, you want this back," she cooed mockingly. Cloud felt his embarrassment ebb slightly at the light humor. He laughed.

"Yes, I do," he replied. And, surprisingly, just like that, she passed it over. She ruffled his hair teasingly.

"See ya later, Raincloud," she laughed. And Cloud was left standing there with his mouth hanging, wondering how she knew his at -home nickname.

AN- Who ever guesses the song at the beginning first gets a one shot request written! Hint: its by the same group that sang Radioactive. Love you all and please review!


End file.
